


Preference

by UltimaOblivion



Category: FoxCourt Series, Original Work
Genre: F/M, He’s broken, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Yandere, male yandere, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: She just had to make things difficult ...





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> This is old af as well but enjoy!

"See, if you’d cooperated, I wouldn’t have had to hurt you.”

 

Somehow, he spoke the words around the lump growing in his throat, his heart clenching in his chest as he looked down at her sobbing face. There was a redness growing on her cheek, a light cut on her lip that was starting to well with a bright red of the blood he needed to survive, and if he wasn’t wracked with a deep shiver of regret, he might have felt his mouth water at the sight.

 

His fingers curled, clenching as he flexed his fingers and fought the urge to do it again. His mind raged, warred with itself as he watched the tears run down her cheeks, tear stains glistening over her freckled cheeks as she slowly stilled under him. Her body stilled against his legs, his knees on either side of her tiny fragile body and she turned slightly into on, her hip pressing into his knees as he sucked in a breath, eyes locked on her as he shivers with both revulsion and desire.

 

_ Don’t hurt her Don’t hurt her Don’t hurt her Don’t hurt her Don’t hurt her _

 

**_Make her yours Make her yours Make her yours Make her yours Make her yours_ **

 

Every inch of him was in conflict with the others,  and he shook, his hands moving, aching aching to tear into her just one more time.

 

He brushed her hair aside instead.

 

“Hold still for me… i don’t want to make this hurt anymore than it had to.”

 


End file.
